


everybody's watching her (but she's looking at you)

by gucciestpotato



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, and wanda can't control her gay, basically natasha's hips don't lie, kind of a song fic but not, loosely based off of this is what you came for, pietro is alive bc i love him, probably slightly ooc, steve is an all knowing mother hen, yes the one with rihanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gucciestpotato/pseuds/gucciestpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Realistically, Wanda knew going out to a bar was a bad idea. She doesn't like people, doesn't like the way they look at her like she's some sort of ticking time bomb, just waiting for her pin to be pulled.<br/>Realistically, Wanda knew she was screwed the moment Natasha's eyes met hers with that stupid, adorable glint in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everybody's watching her (but she's looking at you)

**Author's Note:**

> so I stumbled into this ship late two nights ago and the fanbase is much smaller than I would have preferred. This is me trying to contribute. If the Avengers belonged to me they'd all be queer. except maybe Vision. because he's a robot; no matter how many turtle necks they stuff him into.

Realistically, Wanda knew going out to a bar was a bad idea. She doesn't like people, doesn't like the way they look at her like she's some sort of ticking time bomb, just waiting for her pin to be pulled. Clint had thrown the idea out as they all sat around the living room of the tower, Pietro readily agreeing. Steve had hesitated, but after a pointed look from Sam he too was on board, even looking - dare Wanda say - excited?

Plus, (and this in no way had any influence over Wanda's decision, nope, not one bit) Natasha had downright  _grinned_ , the spy's usual look of indifference sliding right off of her face as she jumped gracefully to her feet. Wanda had yet to achieve Natasha's level of cat-likeness, even with one on one training. What she had achieved through training, however, was a big, giant fucking crush.

Realistically, Wanda knew she was screwed the moment Natasha's eyes met hers with that stupid, adorable glint in them.

So here she was, hugging the bar and nursing the cheap beer in her hands, fading in and out of the conversation Tony and Rhodey were having. The music being played was loud, the bass thumping in her veins and making her heart seem to beat out of time. It unnerved her, making her look for her brother on instinct. She glanced over the dance floor, her eyes catching on the brilliant shade of red bouncing to her right. Of course it was Natasha, is Wanda's first thought, because the world can't seem to give her a goddamn break. She didn't have any more thoughts after that, because the swaying of the assassin's hips was so alarmingly sensual that it hypnotized Wanda immediately. She knew for sure now that her heartbeat was erratic, and it had nothing to do with the pop blaring through the speakers.

Natasha was wearing black, skintight jeans that hugged her wonderful curves in all the right places, and Wanda's eyes were following them as they moved like it was her job. The older woman looked every bit at ease as any normal woman her age would. In the back of her mind, Wanda knew that that didn't mean she wasn't hyper aware of her surroundings. With her powerful arms raised above her head, fiery locks flipping as she moved, Natasha was capturing more than just Wanda's attention.

When that realization hit, the brunette felt a pang in her gut not unlike the punch Steve had landed on her a few days earlier while training. She had an overwhelming urge to cross the room, drive herself into Natasha's personal space and claim her for everyone in the building to see. Wanda wasn't even aware of her own hand raising, red wisps of magic caressing the pale skin as she reached out, as if to touch her teammate through the crowd. 

A large hand grabbed hers, forcing it down and against the sticky bar top and jolting her back to her senses. Her mouth snapped shut, cheeks flushing in embarrassment and she shifted to avoid Steve's eyes. When he leaned forward to draw Wanda's attention, his face was gentle and his soft smile knowing. She shot her eyes down again.

"It took me a while to realize I was attracted to Bucky, you know." He started carefully, taking small sips from his water bottle. Steve couldn't get drunk so he didn't see the point in drinking, making him the perfect designated driver.

Wanda shifted in surprise, but didn't look up, instead smearing the water collecting on her beer with her thumbs.

"We were always close, obviously, but the thought of it being... more than that never really occurred to me. Maybe it was the time period. Maybe being in this new world, with it's varying degrees of acceptance, made me more open to the feeling. I don't know. I just know I'm glad I realized it for what it was, because love can be beautiful, especially with the right person." 

The brunette glanced at him, taking a moment to let his words soak in. "But it's... Natasha. Black Widow. Seductress." Her accent rasped, the effects of Natasha's dancing obviously still present.

Steve let out what was more of an amused exhale than a laugh, "As tough as Natasha is, she can still feel emotion, Wanda. You just have to, you know, crack her open a little."

Her eyebrows furrowed at the statement, but she didn't question him. She slouched in her stool, trying her best to keep her eyes in front of her, and not to where she was sure Natasha was still dishing out her own version of torture. 

"Plus, she's kinda been staring at you for the past fifteen minutes." 

Wanda's head shot up at that, facing Steve full on for the first time since he sat down next to her. He smirked and jerked his head in Natasha's direction.

Wanda swiveled, and sure enough, the redhead was watching her. Natasha was still dancing, but she didn't seem to notice the people milling around her, desperate for the Black Widow's attention. Or maybe she just didn't care. The newest Avenger couldn't make out the look in her eyes from across the room, but she was filled with renewed energy, and a little bit of nervousness that she tried to swallow down with the last of her beer.

"I am going to... crack her," She nodded, sliding off the leather and shooting Steve a thankful smile before approaching the redhead. 

Steve grinned and turned back to his water, wanting to give the girls some semblance of privacy. Tony and Rhodey eyed him from a few seats down, seeming to know exactly what just conspired. 

Wanda was halfway through the crowd and Natasha had kept her eyes on the brunette the entire time. It was quickly shattering the younger girl's confidence. She tried to hold her gaze, attempting to appear far less nervous than she felt, but with Natasha  _fucking_ Romanoff seemingly staring into her soul with those hooded green eyes, Wanda felt more like melting. She fiddled with the many rings decorating her slim fingers as she took those last fatal steps to reach Natasha. 

"It took you long enough," She husked, her smoky voice swirling around Wanda and constricting her lungs. The assassin snaked her smooth hands around Wanda's waist, like she wasn't afraid of her, like she _trusted_ her, and pressed her right against her front, effectively closing out the world around them.

Wanda's breath hitched, and yeah, she thought, it had  _definitely_ taken them long enough.

"You didn't exactly give me an open invitation," She tried, letting her arms rest across Natasha's shoulders, her nimble fingers wrapping themselves in the red baby hairs at the nape of her neck. Wanda relished in the smooth skin; they were so close she could almost  _taste_ the cinnamon body wash the older woman uses.

Natasha smirked, and Wanda swore she felt her heart jump in the same direction of those upturned lips. "With the way you were looking at me, like you wanted to _eat me_ , I didn't think I had to."

The brunette felt those words wrap around her throat, making her breath hitch, before they traveled down her spine directly to her clit. She clenched her thighs and tightened her grip in Natasha's hair, inadvertently pulling the woman closer. Wanda could feel every sweet exhale across her parted lips and she licked them, watching as green eyes followed the movement. It boosted her confidence slightly.

"Would have been nice to have been," Wanda paused briefly, searching for the word in English, "courted?" Her eyes were playful, hoping to convey to Natasha that she was merely teasing.

The redhead's face softened at that, barely hiding her adoration for the taller girl as she pressed their forwards together. "I'll keep that in mind," She husked, before pressing her red painted lips against Wanda's.

Wanda fought hard to contain her glee, but she couldn't help the small gasp that escaped before she kissed Natasha back eagerly. It was slow at first, inquisitive. But when Wanda's short nails scraped against Natasha's scalp, the spy let out a whimper that set Wanda's entire body on fire.

Momentarily forgetting that they were in a very,  _very_ , public place, the brunette slipped her tongue into the older woman's mouth and shifted so their hips were pressed flush against each other's. The fingers that were steadily creeping under Wanda's shirt and up her side suddenly changed direction, immediately seeking out the firm curve of her ass. Natasha slipped her leg between two toned thighs, and, using her grip as leverage, grinded down on the soft skin on display due to Wanda's rising skirt. The young witch bit down on Natasha's swollen bottom lip in response. She could feel the warmth of the redhead's core even through the thick denim. Wanda wanted Natasha, and she wanted her  _now._  

Before she could act on her overwhelming urges in front of at least a hundred strangers, a strong body bumped into Natasha from behind, forcing both girls out of their hormone infused bubble. The assassin spun on her heel, ready to punch the person into the building across the street, Wanda right behind her with red wisps sparking from her fingertips. 

The body turned, and Wanda came face to face with her twin's blue eyes, shining with amusement. "Oh, I am sorry for the interruption," He grinned, looking way too  _not_ sorry for Wanda's liking. Natasha's clenched fist twitched before she lowered it, her eyes narrowed in irritation. Wanda was about to punch Pietro for her. Clint appeared over his shoulder before she could (although she knew Pietro would've dodged her easily) and shot Natasha a hard look that barely concealed his own mirth at the situation.

Wanda crossed her arms, muttering "xуй," under her breath. Natasha full on laughed, wrapping an arm around Wanda's shoulders and seeming to thoroughly enjoy the offended look on Pietro's face.

"If you children are done," Clint rolled his eyes, "The others are ready, so let's go."

Wanda faintly heard Pietro say, "мудак," as she walked after Clint, but with her hand clutching the one Natasha threw around her neck, all she could do was smile like an idiot. 

When they reached the door, Steve grinned as he saw first their hands and then Wanda's smile. The brunette sent him the most subtle thumbs up she could manage.

Realistically, Wanda should've known that her new family would never let her have a bad time.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the shitty one liner ending or whatever  
> for now this a one shot, but I might add another chapter with the smut they deserve.  
> "xуй" means 'dick' in Russian, and I'm pretending that Sokovian and Russian are extremely similar bc Eastern European.  
> "мудак" means 'asshole'  
> thanks for reading!  
> you can talk to me at http://gvcciestpotato.tumblr.com/ if ya want


End file.
